<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Night at Nine by kookminsdangshin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776432">Every Night at Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookminsdangshin/pseuds/kookminsdangshin'>kookminsdangshin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jeon Jungkook is a Dork, M/M, Misunderstanding, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Past Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Sexual Tension, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), They fight alot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookminsdangshin/pseuds/kookminsdangshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, you shouldn't stay in your imagination for that long," Jeongguk said as he slowly stepped out of the closet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the leading slytherin- park jimin</p><p>{theme song- <em> lie </em> BTS's Jimin}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the leading gryffindor- jeon jeongguk</p><p>{theme song~ <em> dream glow </em> BTS}</p><p> </p><p>and with that i present...</p><p> </p><p>Every Night at Nine</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Different Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in of two different lives...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{theme song- all these kids are depressed Jermey Zucker }</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Tap, Tap, Tap </em>. Well, more of thump, thump, thump. That's what Jeongguk woke up to one surprisingly sunny Tuesday morning. </p><p> </p><p>Agitatedly, he looked towards the noise. The grinning face of his best friend was staring at him. Kim Taehyung to be exact. The boxy grin shining even brighter the rays of the sun which seemed to want to kill Jeongguk’s sleepy filled eyes. Jeongguk rubbed his hands against his face and slowly rocked upright. Cracking a single eye open to look at the lean, dorky Gryffindor he called his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>"We got to get to Grimwald by noon," Jeongguk heard Taehyung say, muffled by the glass separating the pair. Taehyung was already dressed head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was always dressed to impress. Almost as much as he liked being extra. Jeongguk never really enjoyed clothes to make him stand out. Usually wearing all monotones and dark pants while he wasn’t wearing his school robes.</p><p> </p><p>Given right now he wasn’t exactly public ready with his clothing. He was half nude. Only wearing loose black sweatpants. </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course, Tae would find the most obnoxious way to wake him up! Why not just use… I don’t know! The door? </em> Jeongguk mentally thought as he physically shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Why in bloody hell are we going to Grimwald?" Jeongguk said opening the window thinking he miss heard due to the glass separating them.</p><p> </p><p>"For starters, we won't leave till eleven, it is 10:30, and we have to drop a few things off at Grimwald for the order," Taehyung said. </p><p> </p><p>Tae opened the shudders wider and Jeongguk heard them bang against his simple brown house. Taehyung flattened his lips as he leaned over to check to see if there was any damage.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew!” Taehyung said as he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung the zoomed into his room as he yelled, “Watch out!”</p><p> </p><p>"Have you by any chance read your mail?"</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, his owl landed on his window's ledge. Jeongguk held the beige letter in his and Taehyung peered over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Jeongguk, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This will be an extremely short letter but Harry is being tried for underaged magic. Taehyung will be at your door soon. He will have the package. We need you to deliver this package to us.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermoine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"She said door,"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you took from that letter?" Taehyung said still on his broomstick leaning nearly all his weight onto Jeongguk. </p><p> </p><p>"No, but what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"They will explain once we get there," Taehyung said flying out the window as quick as he came.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk quickly got dressed. Black ripped jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, and army boots he threw on without much thought. </p><p> </p><p>He threaded his long, stern fingers through his nearly black hair as he laid on his floor looking under his bed for his broom.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk slid his broom out from under his bed and grabbed his wand off his desk before grabbing the doorknob a turning it.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, Kookie! Why is Tae here? Why is your broom out?" His mom asked him as she stood right where he needed to walk.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to deliver a package to the Order," He said trying to walk past her. She moved to block him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" She said blocking him from moving past her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Because they need it? And they can't leave because it isn't exactly the safest." Jeongguk said gripping his broom tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Then it isn't safe to go!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I have to go,"</p><p> </p><p>"No,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going,"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk heard some laughing outside which was undoubtedly Seokjin’s and Hoseok’s laughing alongside Taehyung’s.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't even use magic to protect yourself,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hoseok and Seokjin are coming with us."</p><p> </p><p>"It's dangerous,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. But I live for danger,"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk walked past his mom(finally), downstairs, and out the front door. But not before shutting the door he waved to his father and taking a bite out of his sister’s toast.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Jeonggukie!" She laughed as she saluted to him jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>He saluted back and then finally shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally!" Hoseok said.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't take that long!" Jeongguk said pouting a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's get going," Taehyung said mounting his broom. Everyone mounted their brooms and took off. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk always enjoyed free flying. Whenever he would fly at school, it would be intense while battling for the quaffle. </p><p> </p><p>Now as the chill breeze brushed past his face stinging it a bit, he looked down on his world and felt the dread of the world. The world he grew up in. His parents, both Ravenclaws and purebloods, had always raised him in a reserved and insightful manner.</p><p> </p><p>He loved his world. It was always bright like the constellations he read about in his astrology textbooks. </p><p> </p><p>The common folk was the stars to him.</p><p> </p><p>Even if the majority folk didn't believe Voldemort is back... There is a certain darkness to the world that use to be bright and wonderful. </p><p> </p><p>The other three were chatting and joking around as they flew, but Jeongguk was too busy observing the gloom over the town he grew up in. It most certainly did not light up Jeongguk’s mood like it used to. He was turning fifteen in three days. </p><p> </p><p>Three days till he’s a fifth year.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers being sorted like it was yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Tricky, reserved and observant yet reckless and has great potential for bravery if pushed. GRYFFINDOR!” The hat cheered. Jeongguk was the second Gryffindor in his family. A family of all Ravenclaws since the beginning of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. </p><p> </p><p>He still remembers his uncle’s response to his placing. His excitement for another Gryffindor in the family poured through the letter he penned to Jeongguk.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Yoonsoo, a Gryffindor and original Order member, was Jeongguk’s mother’s brother.</p><p> </p><p>Born in 1954. Yoonsoo had a knack at drawing attention. If it weren’t for his hair which he charmed different colors every other week nearly, his boisterous personality sure would set him apart from the rest. He was filled to the bone with nerve and courage, boldly battling every death eater to come his way during the first world war. </p><p> </p><p>Yoonsoo challenged Jeongguk to get on the house team and if he did he would buy him an owl.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk did make it his third year. And he got ARMY. His elder, Namjoon, gave him the name. Adorable Representative M.C for Youth is what it stood for. </p><p> </p><p>His mother said Jeongguk doesn’t need an owl because his family owl could do the same job.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok called to Jeongguk to start going down. As they landed, Seokjin jumped into doing charms to unlock the headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk didn't say or do anything for he didn't want to disturb any important conversations and choose to let himself drown in the sea of chaos of the order. Jeongguk trailed behind the others with his head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>"Hoseok!" Mrs. Weasley said embracing Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Weasley!" Hoseok said rocking them a bit. She went to hug Seokjin and Taehyung while saying there correlating names. Jeongguk was never good with affection. </p><p> </p><p>His parents gave too little hugs. But once he met Taehyung, it began to change. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung and his parents gave too many hugs and kisses. They sent letters every week. </p><p> </p><p>"Gguk! You grew so much." She said hugging him a little extra hard.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk nodded and looked at the package in her hands as she pulled away from him. It was a simple box not too heavy. Could pass as a box with a new business tie in it. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, lunch will be ready soon." She said patting Seokjin on the back as she walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Tae!" Hermione said coming down the staircase. "Follow me. Jeongguk, you too. We need to sort things out,"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung quickly followed her. Jeongguk looked around examining everything along the walls. The house elf's unique heads along with the Black family portraits. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung stopped midway up the stairs. He grabbed Jeongguk by the arm and pulled him up the steps. Nearly tripping him thrice times. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Let us cherish the fact that one of us is now a head at Hogwarts," Jimin heard a man say from the dining room. </p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts will be in good hands with our son," He heard his mother say. In no doubt, Jimin knew his parents wanted him to use his newly found power for their cause.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin ascended the dark polished staircase to his chamber.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin rushed his way past not glancing at the door that read Jihyun. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin fell on top of his quilted bed cover. Maybe he was losing feeling because of the newly found draft started by the weather growing cold signifying winter or maybe how everything was now so cold with Jihyun. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin only knew that he missed the given warmth of both summer and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Ddosun, Jimin's owl, began pecking at his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Ddosun... do you have a letter?"</p><p> </p><p>He dropped the letter next to Jimin's hair that now looked more blonde than gray. </p><p> </p><p><em> To Jiminie </em>, was written on the top fold of the letter. Yoongi had a distinct print that anyone could tell apart from the rest.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the wave of loud laughter from downstairs. The brisk breeze went against his tinted windows. </p><p> </p><p>The dead tree branch scraped against his window causing a screech.</p><p> </p><p><em> Things will be different once you graduate </em> , Jimin reminded himself. <em> Hopefully </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll move out into an apartment near the ministry, where I'll work. I'll be with Yoongi for a companion.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Away from this stupid cause... away from this spite.</p><p> </p><p>Who was he kidding? All he ever wanted to do was to please his parents. His parents would want him to get the snake&amp;skull tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>To become one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Who knows what Jimin will choose.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Watch where you are going, Jeon!" Jimin said as Jeon Jeongguk ran passed him and jump onto Yeomen.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk only merely looked in his direction and gave a soft smile. Of course, the smile was of condensing matters but it still made Jimin's friends say, "Looks like the pretty blood traitor is soft for our Jimin." </p><p> </p><p>"Soft for pissing me off,"</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Jeongguk arrived at Hogwarts, he makes Jimin's blood boil. He was two years younger than Jimin. He'd always mess around with him in the halls. </p><p> </p><p>By when Jimin was a fifth year, he was on the Gryffindor quidditch team. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's just find a compartment," Lucas suggested while walking down the hall. The four followers did as they do and followed him towards a compartment.</p><p> </p><p>"See you during sorting," Lilac said following motion after patting Jimin's back. </p><p> </p><p>Lilac was stuck with Lucas because of their family. Lilac and Lucas the twins of the nobel Slytherin house. Blonde hair reflecting the train’s golden lanterns as they intimidated younger years making them scurry passed the nearest doors to make way for them. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jimin breathed out going to the heads’ compartment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. so you were following me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{theme song- russian roulette, Red Velvet }</p><p>Chapter Summary:<br/>Jeongguk and Jimin meet once again in a dark corridor...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongguk never finds himself particularly a stereotypical Gryffindor. Most are loud, outgoing, and talkative. Before the beginning of the rise of Voldemort, he really questioned why the sorting hat placed him in the house of the brave and daring. He was never the kid to be loud during class. Despite being quite attractive, he never would go on dates with girls. Even if they asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a confident Gryffindor. But didn't scream about it. He chose to speak in class when spoken to. He was loud with those close to him like Seokjin or Hoseok when they were still at Hogwarts. Taehyung, obviously. Jeongguk is semi-close with Harry and his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung dragged him everywhere and to everyone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk is extremely close with a sadistic but protective Slytherin with a good heart named Yoongi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi, since his first glance at Jeongguk, chose him as an adoptive little brother despite being a Slytherin from a “death eater” family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jeongguk was younger, he'd always play pranks on people whose parents his uncle warned him about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kook, before you go to school, I need to tell you who to watch out for." His uncle said placing a hand on Jeongguk's tiny shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Malfoys, the Blacks, and the Parks," He said. "The dark lord's greatest servants they are," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk remembers shaking his head understandingly but not grasping the entire concept yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he ran around the castle, without knowing what corridor he was on, from the castle being too large for his eleven-year-old brain, he picked up on the general climate of each house and its people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Jimin. The main Slytherin of Park’s Hogwarts Year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mere essence of him bugged Jeongguk. He was perfect. It never looked like he was having a bad day. Always cool and collected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who could be perfect all the time? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk made it his mission to see Jimin crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it meant picking arguments and fights with the most feared person at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed that that was a Gryffindor trait coming out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's courageous and fights when he feels he needs too. Taehyung always told him, "Fighting Jeongguk could scare the Dark Lord!" Of course, Taehyung was exaggerating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung sees that side of him. Anyone who has seen him dueling or straight punching knows. That may or may not be half of Hogwarts, sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a' last, he was still the shy boy with a bunny smile that his friends came to love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he was trailing the Head Boy, using Harry's invisibility cloak, seeing if he was doing anything suspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's what Hermione set up. A watch if you will, to check up on all the people with dark parents.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now, as quietly as he could, he trailed the head's footsteps that seemed louder than before. It would freak anybody who wasn't used to the welcoming castle being this dead. But, he was used to this pin-drop silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk knew Jimin had a soft spot somewhere because Jimin was best friends with Yoongi. There is no way Yoongi would befriend someone of that kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin quickly turned a corner and lit his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten points from Gryffindor," Jimin whispered loud enough to warn the fourth years they were caught. He saw the swoosh of silk running off towards the grand staircase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin heard the specific three knocks and then continued past the group of Slytherins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the group ran with things under their cloaks towards the secret passageway that ran right next to their common room. Jeongguk knew almost every single passageway that ran throughout the castle. His favorite being the one that connected to the Ravenclaw common room entrance and the Gryffindor one. Heejin, his younger sister, and him would use this route to meet up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that about? There is no way Jimin missed them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeongguk thought as he sped up his pace to meet a practically jogging head boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Care to explain, Jeon?" Jimin said spinning on his heels and pulling the cloak off Jeongguk, making the youngers' black hair messier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Care to explain why you let Slytherins pass by sneaking something into the common room, Park?" Jeongguk said, tilting his head at Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not," Jimin said, folding Harry’s cloak over his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw it with my two eyes. You even stopped to hear them knock on the near wall." Jeongguk said, pointing at his doe eyes. Jeongguk's eye could stop even the most powerful spell casters if used correctly. Dangerous at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for being out passed curfew," Jimin said coolly. Jeongguk snapped his fingers and lit up the torches in the corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen points from Slytherin for the Head Boy's abuse of power," Jeongguk said. Even though it would not actually take points off, he still said it. Jimin rolled his eyes as he grabbed Jeongguk by the tie. The stupid red and gold that Jimin despises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin pulled him till he could see the freckle under his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been picking your nose too much? Is that why that sunspot grew?" Jimin said, giving Jeongguk puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, kitten," Jeongguk said grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, pup. You wanna go back to your common room? Go sit your self in your kennel!" Jimin said with a fake smile. He pat Jeongguk's head once then threw him against the stone behind him. Jimin separated himself from the Gryffindor by taking a few, hasty steps backward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Park! Take me on a few dates before getting so rough,” Jeongguk says as he feigns a shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin huffs out a snort out of disgust creating a fine line between those dark eyes that never seemed to brighten up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you millweed,” Jimin said under his breath. Jeongguk swung his foot behind his other leg as he raised his head higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would like it rough. I would like to ask what you are? Top? Bottom? Oh, a verse maybe?” Jeongguk said rasing his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Jeon?” Jimin said ignoring Jeongguk's comments..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a deal to make, kitten." Jeongguk said dropping his voice, kicking off the wall and gripping Jimin shoulders, that now appeared small compared Jeongguk's hands pressing against them. Jimin was still in his school robes whereas Jeongguk was robe-less but still wearing his uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin looked up meeting Jeongguk's brown eyes that were now cold slits. A spark lit into Jeongguk's eyes after seeing the arrogance flowing out of the smaller wizard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk raised his left eyebrow before spinning on his heels and slamming Jimin against the same stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, honestly, do you think you can get away with that?" Jeongguk said, pinning Jimin's shoulders to the wall. Jimin nodded his head in fake surrender. They realized Jeongguk yelled as they heard Filches' footsteps and meows rushing from some a couple of hundred meters down. “Now…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying…” Jeongguk whispered close to Jimin’s ear, “I want to pretend that I am helping you with patrols, so I can move around the castle at night. And now that I have leverage over you and your stupid little badge, I can get what I want,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Jimin said, tilting his head away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk swept his foot under Jimin's knees causing Jimin to stupidly lose balance till Jeongguk was keeping him up by the mere pressure he was putting in Jimin's shoulders. "Sound more excited, kitten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will have a splendid time with the git, Jeon Jeongguk!" Jimin sarcastically chuckled out. Jimin placed his feet on the ground. Jeongguk snapped his fingers once again, blowing out all the torches. He heard Jeongguk swiftly walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin calmed his robe down and began on his path. He was nearing the end of his shift when his chin was grabbed violently pulling him into a broom closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow night, at nine o'clock. Where you started your shift tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you were following me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jeongguk spin him back out the closet door, opening the door in the process. Jimin didn't fall down. He merely floated off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeongguk thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, you shouldn't stay in your imagination for that long," Jeongguk said as he slowly stepped out of the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Goodnight Jimine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Park,” Jimin reprimanded. Jeongguk found a nerve. Now, he will rut against it.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{theme song- Black Swan BTS }</p><p>Chapter Summary:<br/>A conversation should never start off an open wound...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jimin was at the top of the Hogwarts' Food Chain along with the other Seventh years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food never disappoints in all of his seven years of eating at this wooden table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each mealtime there was fresh, delicious food spread, packed that filled the table till it nearly was hard to even set down a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never disappoints Jimin to see Min Yoongi's pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi, today was pouting, with mint green hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Jimin laughed out to Yoongi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The stupid brat-," He began saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As in who?" Jimin asked fully knowing he was talking about a certain boy with a scar on his right cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeon Jeongguk," Yoongi said, turning around a charming a piece of bread to fly and hit Jeongguk in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" Jeongguk said, throwing it back at Yoongi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he do this time?" Jimin asked after setting his goblet down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My hair is green now," Yoongi said deadpan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would have never guessed your hair was minty, today. Minty is similar like Min... maybe it's meant to be?" Jimin said playing with Yoongi's bangs. Yoongi swatted Jimin's hand as he said, "Over my dead body..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now you need your best friend to help figure out how to get back at him?" Jimin asked with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I need my best friend to shut up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah... I can't help you there!" Jimin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi looked at him and then stood up and walked over to sit by Jeongguk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe to scold him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the look on Yoongi's face would never disappoint Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin concealed his face. He wasn't smiling anymore. He had a still, calm expression now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked eyes on a certain mint green head and the boy next to him. He wondered what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Yoongi was saying to make Jeongguk laugh like that. What Taehyung had just heard because the look Taehyung was giving Jeongguk was nothing but shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin wondered what made Jeongguk's hair look so perfectly messy that it made Jeongguk seem less intimidating. He wondered why people would fear a person like Jeongguk. Clearly all he was a timid bunny with nerve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes fixated on a certain curve in Jeongguk's freshly wet hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must have just showered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jimin thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Jeongguk just looked back to see Jimin staring holes into his skull. What kind of smirk would he wear? Jimin did not want to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey cap, do you know when tryouts are?" Jaesoo said as he tapped on Jimin's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know yet but I'll post them soon," Jimin responded by tearing his eyes away from his best friend and the Gryffindor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaesoo trailed her eyes to where Jimin's just were, shooting daggers at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright! See you in potions!"</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>••</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, is this better than following me with a cloak on?" Jimin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corridor was particularly cold tonight. There was barely any light peaking through the dusty windows. The stars in the sky were hiding leaving the moon alone to light up the land. Jimin felt he was by himself despite the Gryffindor walking next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk was nearly invisible. Only staring ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he even breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jimin wondered. He is silent, even more so than he usually is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you trying to talk?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so, he finally speaks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jimin commented to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is so awkward. What do you want from this deal?" Jimin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to be able to move around the castle at night. And if the Head Boy is supposedly using my help, I can do that without raising suspicion." Jeongguk said, cranking his head towards Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Jimin said, speeding his pace up. "Very Slytherin of you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all know Slytherins are all self-preserving, manipulative people. That’s not me, it's you." Jeongguk said with bitterness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all know Gryffindors can't get past their egos to even fathom they aren't above human nature." Jimin spat back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least we protect others. Puts us above your wizards and witches." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My wizards and witches?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The people you hang around. Death Eaters in training. Death Eaters already. All Slytherins."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you insult Slytherins when you are best friends with Yoongi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shockingly, he isn't one of your kind. I don't even know how he can stand to be around a person like yourself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously he can!" Jimin said shoving Jeongguk in the dark corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not like how you can't stand by your brother or you wouldn't have let him die." Jeongguk jabbed a finger into Jimin's chest. Jimin didn't reply, only looking at Jeongguk with no emotion. "Park! Why didn't you protect him? Why did you shield him from the evil of your family? It runs in your blood doesn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk shoved Jimin back with more force than Jimin did onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin, now, looked at Jeongguk with nothing but pain in his eyes. He didn't bother to hide what he was feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you save Jihyun?" Jeongguk said his voice breaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right! You are a filthy Slytherin who protects only themselves and their honor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't save him from our family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have. But you would have been punished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would do the same. Everyone would save themselves. Believe it or not,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would do anything for my sister. Heejin wouldn't even have to worry about dying because she would know her big, strong brother would come and save her. Any of my loved ones for that matter.” Jimin snorted at Jeongguk’s ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know for a fact Jihyun didn't feel like that. Had more faith in me than he did his own blood." Jeongguk said. "Why couldn't you make him feel like that? How could you not want to protect someone so sweet and caring?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You filthy blood traitor... stop talking to me like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are just like all the others. All the same-..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Confringo," Jimin shouted, raising his wand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Protego!" Jeongguk shouted wand-less. The blue mist formed just in time. Jeongguk grabbed his wand getting ready for whatever Jimin had up his sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe a dark mark. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongguk thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sectumsempra!" Jimin casted. Jeongguk dodged the cast barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stone wall that was struck with Jimin’s cure crumbled around the impact.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course a dark spell. How Slytherin of you?" Jeongguk shouted through the dust that caused a looming smoke fog. "Impedimenta!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fog clouded not only Jimin’s vision but his mind as he forgot to reflect Jeongguk’s jinx. It stopped Jimin only for a few moments before Jimin raised his wand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Confringo!" Jeongguk yelled as the light from Jimin's wand hurdled towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin was blasted into the wall behind him but before Jeongguk's chest began stinging and burning causing him to fall to the ground from the agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin got up quickly, shaking his limbs a bit before walking over towards a swelling Jeongguk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big, strong Jeonggukie can't handle the pain?" Jimin said bitterly and kicked Jeongguk in the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never thought I'd see the handsome JK looking so ugly." Jimin snorted and raised his wand towards Jeongguk. "Once again... Sect-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk rolled over on his back ready to feel the spell rip through his skin. But it never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Jimin shouted. Jeongguk looked through his eyes which were now slits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red spikes sprouted around him shielding him from any spell Jimin was trying to cast at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rictusempra! Incarcerous! Crucio! Stupefy! Sectumsempra!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jimin?" Jeongguk heard Yoongi yell. Soon the pain started decreasing as he heard Yoongi disarm Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you thinking?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk got up and the spikes disappeared into thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yoongi! I'm fine," Jeongguk said, trying to calm down Yoongi. "It was just a duel,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you aren't! You still are swollen. He casted so many dark spells at you that the Hospital Wing would have sent you to Saint Mungo's. Glad a weird magical protection thing set in," Yoongi said looking at Jeongguk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crucio! Are you bloody kidding me?" Yoongi yelled. "You were going to torture him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yoongi! No, I wanted to see if it would break the spike-things!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bloody curse! One of the unforgivable!” Yoongi said before grabbing Jeongguk by the shoulders and moving on leaving Jimin to clean up the mess of the corridor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. friends with benifits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{theme song- russian roulette Red Velvet }</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Summary:</p><p>Meatball and Neoma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Park, is it true he is assisting you?" Filch barked out as he held Jeongguk by the collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, follow me, Jeon. We have work to do with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest." Jimin said, turning on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filch dropped his hold on Jeongguk and walked away. Jeongguk speedily caught up with Jimin and looked at him. Jimin didn't direct his eyes in Jeongguk's direction once. The air was crisp as they made their way out of the castle. The air is biting their cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what is the work?" Jeongguk asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you even willing to put in the work to solve this... situation." Jimin snarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, if it's this secretive, it'd be quite the feat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how Gryffindor of you!" Jimin said, placing a hand on his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deja vu almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeongguk thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, at least you got my house correct!" Jeongguk cheered. Before Jimin could make a remark back, the door to Hagrid's hut flew open. The half-giant came out running to meet the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jimin, er' thank you r' for comin'," Hagrid said. "Found'em abou' 10 minutes after I sent yer owl... Killed by wizards, no mistakin' it.  They let'em bleed till they eventually died. Now the fawns is'r parentless." Hagrid hastily said with a sniffle. Jeongguk stood there confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I do to help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeonggukie! Yer here!" Hagrid said, greeting him. “Follow’ mer’” Hagrid said, walking away from the dead quiet castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had already set and darkness casts over the miles of woodlands. The forest is looming to the pair. So many -too many- secrets live in there. The trees seemed almost like monsters, but they still made their way down to an enclosed meadow by the lake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of which had golden manes that matched their tiny hooves.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Em' bout three years' of age, if I do say so myself," Hagrid said to the stirring fawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing but a short stub of a horn on their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well'er since the head girl wants no part in the er' care of these. Will you be willing to tell them that they are fully mature? Even if they’er trust females more?" Hagrid asked. "At least till a Professor has time to do so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Jeongguk burst out. "Well... that's if Park is willing to also do it..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will," Jimin said glaring at Jeongguk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then I'll go ahead and tel' the headmastr' that Jeon Jeongguk and Pak' Jimin will be takin' care of the fawns'," Hagrid said. He began walking with his massive steps back up the foothills. “Maybe introduce yourselfs’ to ‘em,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna’ go first?” Jeongguk said motioning the best he could with his hands in his front pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Jeon,” Jimin said kneeling onto the leaves. The leaves crunched as his weighted settled into them. Hopefully, Jeongguk didn't recognize how nervous he was of his intentions. The Gryffindor and Slytherin introduced themselves and their scents to the two fawns and Jimin was nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that the fawns were scared of the two males. The two fawns seemed to just hide into them after a lot of smelling their scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not a single clue why the Gryffindor had been so ready to help out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honor</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeon. This is going to be a lot of work. You know that right?" Jimin said, turning his torso away from the one that was laying next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct," Jeongguk said, not looking up from the fawn resting on his ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are just, so cute!" Jeongguk said head ticking. "Wowah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a lot of work. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jimin coolly said, "Especially with someone who you have proclaimed your arch nemesis multiple times." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, maybe I was being a little dramatic..." Jeongguk was softly smiling towards the fawn now. It was so innocent. It made Jimin cringe. Too innocent. Way too innocent. "Okay, a little more than dramatic... but you were trying to curse me this last time," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to curse the spiky-things away,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," said Jeongguk disparagingly, nose scrunching up as he looked up to meet Jimin's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes sparkled like the night sky tonight. Each orb having its own galaxy it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to help me or not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm!" Jeongguk said, looking like a kid trying to get a toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Innocent eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jimin noted once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a scar over your eye," Jeongguk proclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never noticed," Jimin said, dropping his voice in sarcasm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell had Jeongguk done an analysis of the skin around his eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jimin wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin shook his head a bit before speaking again, "Okay. Now, Jeon, I quite literally hate your guts. But since Hagrid is already on his way to tell Dumbledore that it will be us two nuturing them, we need a truce."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you want us to..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be coworkers while around the fawns. Alright?" Jimin said matter-of-fact-ly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was thinking more of friends..." Jeongguk teased. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had gotten into the younger? Was he hexed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jimin questioned. Jeongguk was smirking again. Jimin wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile of the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not friends..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Friends with benefits?" Jeongguk smirk grew even wider now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jiminie~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jeongguk whined like he would at least a decade ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one is Meatball!" Jeongguk said, gesturing to fawn to his left. The fawn was stirring awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jimin asked, his voice spiking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm naming this one Meatball!" Jeongguk said, scrunching his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are not naming them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Idiot, how will we tell them apart?" Jeongguk cheered as the light, from the slightly flickering fire of the lanter, danced on his feature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Park, if we are going to be parents to these fawns, we need to tell them apart!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who said I want to be a parent with your ass?" Jimin retorted with a lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we are parents to these two fawns for a while so let's name them! Come on Park! It will be fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to get attached to them! That's the first step to attachment and, honestly, have you never had a stray?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I always take them in? Don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No? Animals are icky?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Icky? What are you, like, five?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then are you, like, three?" Jimin scoffed. "Jeon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jiminie?" The reaction from the Slytherin was almost instant. His cheeks </span>
  <span>vermilion</span>
  <span> red, angry clear in the flaring of his nostrils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeon... we need to get back to business," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Meatball."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, names,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" said the Gryffindor hearteningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeon, no!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeon, yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never-mind, you aren't even three, " A surge of gratification was instantaneous. The younger watched in mild amusement as Jimin visibly got irritated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meatball," Jeongguk said grinning ear to ear. His large front teeth which resembled a cute bunny on full display. The fawn of which Jeongguk called "Meatball" perked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See! He already knows his name!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin took a deep breath flickering his eyes to Jeongguk. "Alright! But I get to name the other one,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal!" said Jeongguk elated, punching the air around him. The fawn looked up at Jeongguk with large, unnerving eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeon! You are scaring him!" Jimin said, gripping Jeongguk's wrist the best he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Jeongguk whispered. Jimin sighed deeply, before looking back at the nameless fawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, pup! Let me think of a name," Jimin announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin stared at the fawn and watched as the moonlight reflected on to her. Jeongguk didn't know what to do so he stared at the tree in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a full moon right?" Jimin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I don't know?" Jeongguk voiced without much thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look up at the sky, you dimwit," Jimin snorted out and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right,” Jeongguk spoke to himself. “Well, yeah it is,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Neoma," Jimin said looking up at the moon. "In Greek, it means full moon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Purebloods are weird with names," Jeongguk said, huskily, under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a pureblood yourself," Jimin retaliated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongguk opened his mouth, held a defensive finger up, and was about to talk then shut it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Neoma and Meatball!" Jeongguk said into the crisp, cool of beginning autumn air,  "Welcome to the family,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are not a family," Jimin said, pulling at Jeongguk's collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell them that!" said Jeongguk as he covered Meatball’s ears with his hands and shushed Jimin.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>